


Gardner on Gardens

by kuchibirumotion



Category: Green Lantern (Comic), Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchibirumotion/pseuds/kuchibirumotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once upon a time wishyouweremegan made up "Gardner on Gardens" and it's much better than any of this but i told her i would write something for her birthday. I never said it would be good or anything.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gardner on Gardens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishyouweremegan (burritosong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/gifts).



> Once upon a time wishyouweremegan made up "Gardner on Gardens" and it's much better than any of this but i told her i would write something for her birthday. I never said it would be good or anything.

Guy’s recent obsession with home repair and extravagant landscaping was no surprise to anyone. Or well, it was when they got home from a long day of ring slinging and there was a koi pond in the middle of what use to be their living room. Kyle tried to write it off as artistic expression, up until Guy started hammering holes into walls for fun. Or when Guy started storing fish in their bathtub as a makeshift tank for his future fish projects.

“You just don’t get it.” Guy would say, pulling his safety goggles up onto his head, shaking the sawdust out of his hair. But Kyle did get it. Taking one look at the tivo said it all; construction shows, gardening shows, interior design shows. But it was much more than the Guy’s ‘If they can do it, I can do it better’ way of thinking, it was something that clearly made him happy. Sure he was destroying everything in his path, but watching him slap paint on wall with his face scrunched up in concentration and his paint strokes exaggerated and messy, was well worth it. And the tool belt was kind of hot.

It was all a matter of helping Guy be constructive instead of destructive. Where Guy made a mess, Kyle was there to clean it up. He removed the Koi pond from Kilowog’s place, meticulously glued Hal’s model planes back together, fixed all the random damage Guy had made throughout the bar during ‘renovations’ and finally went about finding homes for the copious amounts of fish living in their bathroom. He even spend their shore leave helping Guy buy plants for their apartment, plants that reasonably wouldn’t turn the place into a tropical jungle.

“I want those huge plants. The ones with the teeth.” Guy said, making fangs with his fingers.

“The ones with the teeth…” Kyle scratched his head, lifting the leaves of various plants trying to see if he could find what Guy considered plant teeth.

“You know, like in Mario.”

“Guy, we’re not getting a piranha plant.”

After a small fit, Guy settled for a ficus.

When they actually started working together things went okay, a little shaky, but okay. Leave it to Guy to find distractions in tools, like spinning drills at full speed or juggling paintbrushes. The excessive beeping of the stud finder and ‘Kyle you’re such a stud’ jokes got a little out of hand, but compared to the amount of impromptu makeout sessions that ended up with Kyle pressed against the freshly painted walls, the stud finder was probably the least distractive thing he was dealing with.

 

Kyle looked around, arms crossed against his chest, admiring the work they’d done. Everything seemed to have come together in the end. Even the paint Guy had splattered on his hair had finally washed out. Maybe they could expand their business on Oa. Alien interior design was starting to sound interesting. Maybe even get their own show: “Gardner on Gardens” or something. The thought of Guy walking around in a fancy tool belt, yelling out construction slang in front of a camera while pulling out dry wall with his bare hands, left Kyle starring absent-mindedly at the wall with a goofy grin on his face.

“You’re not actually watching paint dry are you Rayner?” Guy was at his side, hands hidden behind his back holding something.

“What are you…”Kyle craned his neck trying to get a quick glance at whatever it was Guy was hiding, “What do you have? Lemme see. Guy, is that a fish?”

Guy slowly maneuvered the fishbowl around from behind his back before placing it down on the coffee table, “ Geez Rayner, cool it. I got you something. For, ya know, helping me do all of this.”

“A fish. Maybe it’s all the paint fumes going to my head, but that looks like one, _single_ fish.” Kyle kneeled down next to the bowl watching the fish swim laps around its tiny castle. “And it comes in an actual fish bowl and not a bathtub. Guy, I’m amazed.”

“Har har har,” Guy said taking a seat on the floor next to Kyle, “I was gonna get a piranha. Thought you’d appreciate a goldfish more.”

“The goldfish is good.”

There was this moment where both just sat there watching the fish, or ‘little dude’ as Guy had taken to calling it. Kyle leaning over the table, chin resting on this folded arms. While Guy was at his side tapping gently on the bowl, hollowing his cheeks and making faces at the thing. He didn’t really care if Guy hammered holes in the walls or liked monster plants with teeth or rolled paint rollers over his butt or shot staple guns at Salaak, well that was kind of bad. When it came down to it though, the guy who tried to dare rookie lanterns into one-on-one ring combat with Kilowog for his own amusement (and maybe Kilowogs), was also the same dork sitting next to him making kissy faces at a goldfish.

Kyle tilted his head to the side watching Guy’s display of fish faces. “So fishboy, I was thinking about alien interior design. You interested?”

Guy let out a burst of air he was holding in his cheeks from his blowfish impression before flashing Kyle a toothy grin and placing a soft kiss on Kyle’s nose, “You bet.”

 

 


End file.
